srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Updates 2010
The purpose of this page is to mirror the Game Updates threads of the old forum, new forum and the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to provide an historical view about Sryth's development and avoid losing information about updates. If you add an update to this page, please make sure you also post in on the forum thread. Through these updates, players can be aware of the many exciting new features, scenarios and events that are being constantly added to the world of Sryth. Some of them are for all players, but the great majority are AG only. Guidelines: How to post updates * The updates will be posted as soon as they appear, from top to bottom. * Each batch of updates (several updates on the same date) must be separated from the rest by a horizontal rule. ('' or ----'') * Months will be added as Level 2 Headings * Updates will be added as Level 3 Headings * Each batch of updates will start with a Level 3 Heading stating the date of the updates in mm/dd/yy format and its status (official or unofficial) - For example ** 1/4/09 - Game Updates ** 2/3/09 - Unofficial Updates * Official updates will be those appeared in the News & Announcements section of the main page. * Unofficial updates will be reports from players about new sections of the game, adventures being prepared, and any change related to Sryth not covered in the News and Announcements section of the main page. * Each update comprised into a batch will also be added as a Level 3 Heading The purpose of this page is to mirror the Game Updates threads of the old forum, new forum and the announcements of the GM puts out in the News & Announcements section of the main page, to provide an historical view about Sryth's development and avoid losing information about updates. If you add an update to this page, please make sure you also post in on the forum thread. Through these updates, players can be aware of the many exciting new features, scenarios and events that are being constantly added to the world of Sryth. Some of them are for all players, but the great majority are AG only. Guidelines: How to post updates * The updates will be posted as soon as they appear, from top to bottom. * Each batch of updates (several updates on the same date) must be separated from the rest by a horizontal rule. ('' or ----'') * Months will be added as Level 2 Headings * Updates will be added as Level 3 Headings * Each batch of updates will start with a Level 3 Heading stating the date of the updates in mm/dd/yy format and its status (official or unofficial) - For example ** 1/4/09 - Game Updates ** 2/3/09 - Unofficial Updates * Official updates will be those appeared in the News & Announcements section of the main page. * Unofficial updates will be reports from players about new sections of the game, adventures being prepared, and any change related to Sryth not covered in the News and Announcements section of the main page. * Each update comprised into a batch will also be added as a Level 3 Heading Spoiler alert These updates are meant for players that are more or less "current" with the circumstances of the game and the last developments. As a consequence, some passages can be highly spoilerish and can't be edited, since these are the original GM's announcements. You've been warned. January 1/03/2010 - Game Updates A Happy New Year to All! Wishing you and yours a healthy, happy, and prosperous New Year! Proving Grounds VI Continues The latest scenario in the current Proving Grounds adventure (The Alder Throne) is expected to be available within the next few days. This scenario, 'The Chasm of Time, Part V: Four Against The World', will move the adventure one step closer to its unforseen conclusion. The March of The Oakaruk The Oakaruk are again on the march! Those adventurers who bravely purged Hawklor of its occupying invaders can expect the latest chapter of this unfolding saga to appear within the next couple of days. ---- For older updates see: * Older Updates * Game Updates 2008 * Game Updates 2009 Category:Game Updates